planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hippocampus
, , , , , | abbreviation = Cht | genitive = Chtapodium | pronounce = Name: /'ja•pōd•ī/ Genitive: /'ja•pōd•ē•yūm/ | symbolism = the | dinoname = Sxkufeta | dinoabbrev = Sxk | dinogen = Sxkufetaim | dinopronounce = Name: /'kshu•fē•tä/ Genitive: /'kshu•fē•tām/ | mRA = | mdec= | ndec = | sdec = | wRA = | eRA = | quadrant = SQ1 | bordering = Araneus Selachimorphus Solarium Tarandus Testudo | area = 4672.525 sq. deg. (1 ) | proportion = 113.265‰ | average = 778.754 sq. deg. (1 ) | namedstars = 33 | mainstars = 4 | nakedeyestars = 411 | bfstars = 470 | ehstars = 46 | brightstars = 8 | brighteststar = (0.46 }}) | nearbystars = 42 | neareststar = (2.68 , 8.73 ) | messierobjects = 5 | fullrange = 35°N–56°S | partialrange = 90°N–35°N, 56°S–90°S | date = October 7 | solarzodiac = 2/16–4/18 | tropicalzodiac = 1/20–3/20 | siderealzodiac = 2/15–4/14 }} Chtapodi (Greek for ) is a caelregio with midpoint located in first of the . The and cross this caelregio. Chtapodi is composed of six s (the list is at the top of the infobox to the right). Chtapodi is the largest of the 11 caelregios with an area of 4673 square degrees, which covers about 113‰ of the sky. Since Chtapodi is named after a sea creature, this caelregio contains all the constellations named after sea creatures such as the and the , and other watery constellations such as the and the water-bearer. Chtapodi contains couple of notable bright stars such as and as well as several notable planetary systems including and . Name Chtapodi is the only caelregio that uses Greek name instead of Latin name. The reason why I use Greek name instead of Latin name because the Latin for octopus is octopus while the Greek for octopus is Χταπόδι (Chtapodi). Obviously like constellations, caelregios cannot be named apparently in the same language as the animalic symbolism. Some constellations use Greek names instead of Latin names such as the . Aqua the (Latin name) was the former name for Chtapodi until December 2010. Notable stars Bright stars At a of 0.46, a is the Chtapodi's brightest star located in . The other notable bright stars in Chtapodi are (a 1.16 main sequence located in ), (a 2.04 located in ), and (a 2.56 located in Cetus). Nearby stars At a of 8.73 s (2.68 s), a is the Chtapodi's nearest star located in Cetus. UV Ceti is also a . A more notable nearby star is , which is a star, but it is smaller, dimmer, and less massive than our Sun. Tau Ceti is located just 11.90 light-years away. Tau Ceti has been the subject of a scientific interest because it is a nearby solar-type star and may contain planets. Astronomers used or methods and found no evidence for planets. However I speculate that this star contains 13 planets (seven s and six s), five more planets than our Sun. Located in , the was the second known white dwarf, discovered in 1917 by the Dutch-American astronomer . It is the closest known solitary white dwarf at a distance of 14.1 light-years but third closest after and . Variable stars In Cetus, the can be found. Mira was the first (non- ) variable star discovered. Mira oscillates variably for 332 days and varies from third magnitude (sometimes second) all the way down to the tenth magnitude and their spectral class varies from M5 to M9. is the variable plus a binary star that show small, irregular variability on short timescales. Achernar spins so rapidly that its equatorial diameter is 56% greater than its polar diameter, making it the most ellipsoidal star known. Multiple stars in Eridanus is a comprising of two stars. It takes 484 years to orbit about the at an of 63 . Eridanus contains a comprising of an 40 Eri A, a 40 Eri B, and a 40 Eri C. The BC binary pair are separated from A by 418 AU and have an orbital period of about 8000 years. The BC pair are separated by 35 AU and have an orbital period of 252 years. 40 Eridani A is speculated to have four rocky planets with the outermost planet orbiting just 1.6% the distance to the BC pair. Planetary systems As of August 8, 2011, there are 46 known s in Chtapodi. The first planetary system known in this caelregio is (P1 Cht). Gliese 876 now has four planets including the outer three in a 1:2:4 . Gliese 876 was the first planetary system known around a red dwarf star, located 15.3 light-years from Earth. Gliese 876 is also a star receiving the IL Aquarii. (P6 Cht) has three planets ( , , and one hypothetical) and s. Epsilon Eridani is the nearest known exoplanetary system, located 10.5 light-years distant. Fomalhaut (P27 Cht) has a 2.1 }} planet (named (P297)) in an 872-year orbit detected by in visible light. Located in Pisces, the planet (P494) is the densest and most massive exoplanet known, which orbits the star (P44 Cht) at an of 2.37 and 40% eccentric. The planet has mass 12.99 M and only 63% the diameter of Jupiter, making a density 70 g/cm , which is wholly 13 times denser than Earth's, the densest planet in the , and 3 times denser than the densest known element . (P15 Cht) is a notable planetary system located in Cetus. It has two known planets: Scylla (P152) and Deino (P153), and two hypothetical planets. A third planet was claimed and subsequently retracted. Another example of a planetary system in Cetus is , which has one confirmed planet, two unconfirmed planets, and three hypothetical planets. (P28 Cht) in Aquarius is a of and orbited by two s detected by : (P312) and (P512). Chimera has mass 5.9 M and orbits 3.6 AU from the star. Porewit has mass 4.5 M and orbits 5.4 AU from the star. Notable deep sky objects Chtapodi contains a lot of interesting deep sky objects. The ( 2118), which is a faint located in Eridanus, and the ( 7293, 63), which is a , are located in Aquarius. The Helix Nebula is one of the nearest planetary nebulae to the at a distance of 215 parsecs or 700 light-years. This nebula contains thousands of comet-like knots of gas flowing inwards toward the central star caused by the interplay between hot fast gases in inner region overtaking the cool slow gases in outer region ejected earlier. Also in Aquarius, there is another planetary nebula: the (NGC 7009, C55). In Eridanus, the can be found using a . In Eridanus, , which is a mysterious galaxy, can be found. It might be an . This galaxy contains enormous amounts of , which astronomers call it the fossil group. In Cetus, there is the (also known as Cetus A) (NGC 1068) that is the so-called , because it gives off radiation when the eats stars. , which is a , can be found using a telescope in Cetus near the star . This galaxy is approaching us at 234 km/s (145 mi/s). In Pisces, (NGC 628), which is a similar in size to the , can be seen using a small telescope. Gallery Notable meteor showers Every year on May 6, the (also called May Chtapodids) peak, caused by the . It can produce about 60 meteors per hour. Every year on July 28, the (also called July Chtapodids) peak, caused by the breakup of what are now the Marsden and Kracht Sungrazing s. The Delta Aquariids are divided into Southern and Northern. The Southern half is stronger that it produces 15–20 meteors per hour while the Northern produces just 10. Visibility In the northern hemisphere, Chtapodi can be visible from mid summer till late fall, although the extreme southern Eridanus which contains the caelregio's brightest star Achernar can only be visible south of 30°N in places like Florida, Central America, all of Africa except for the northernmost countries like Egypt and Libya, southernmost Asia such as in India, Australia, South America, and Antarctica. Zodiac As of 2011, the appears to cross Chtapodi from February 16 till April 18: it crosses the constellations Aquarius (February 16 till March 11) and then (March 12 till April 18). This al caelregio is located between Tarandus to the west and Araneus to the east. Category:Articles Category:Caelregios